1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of radio frequency identification (RFID) devices, and methods of controlling RFID devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Radio frequency identification (RFID) tags and labels (collectively referred to herein as “devices”) are widely used to associate an object with an identification code. RFID devices generally have a combination of antennas and analog and/or digital electronics, which may include for example communications electronics, data memory, and control logic. For example, RFID tags are used in conjunction with security-locks in cars, for access control to buildings, and for tracking inventory and parcels. Some examples of RFID tags and labels appear in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,107,920, 6,206,292, and 6,262,692.
As noted above, RFID devices are generally categorized as labels or tags. RFID labels are RFID devices that are adhesively or otherwise have a surface attached directly to objects. RFID tags, in contrast, are secured to objects by other means, for example by use of a plastic fastener, string or other fastening means.
RFID devices include active tags and labels, which include a power source, and passive tags and labels, which do not. In the case of passive tags, in order to retrieve the information from the chip, a “base station” or “reader” sends an excitation signal to the RFID tag or label. The excitation signal energizes the tag or label, and the RFID circuitry transmits the stored information back to the reader. The “reader” receives and decodes the information from the RFID tag. In general, RFID tags can retain and transmit enough information to uniquely identify individuals, packages, inventory and the like. RFID tags and labels also can be characterized as to those to which information is written only once (although the information may be read repeatedly), and those to which information may be written during use. For example, RFID tags may store environmental data (that may be detected by an associated sensor), logistical histories, state data, etc.
It is desirable for there to be a conjugate match between a chip of an RFID device and the antenna of the device. In such a conjugate match situation the chip and the RFID device have equal resistance and opposite reactance. One of the pair is inductive and the other is capacitive, and power transfer between the two is maximized. This conjugate match is usually achieved by selecting antenna configuration to provide an impedance with a desired relationship (such as a match) relative to the impedance of the RFID chip, and/or by selecting the chip to provide a desired impedance.
It will be appreciated that it would be advantageous to have RFID devices with improved performance, features, and versatility.